1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and an image processing method implemented in the image processing device. The image processing device captures an image of an object, and performs a plurality of processes including measurement on the object by using the image generated as a result of the image capture. The image processing device can change the substances of processes to be performed, and the order in which the processes are performed according to intended purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing devices (generally called visual sensors) employed for measurement and inspection at a production site include those that perform only two-dimensional measurement by using images captured by cameras, and those with a function to perform three-dimensional measurement. According to a generally employed image processing device, a program created in consideration of a purpose of a process or the characteristics of an object is installed in the image processing device, so that the image processing device is allowed to perform a process specialized for the purpose of the process or the characteristics of the object.
And recently, a device provided with a general-purpose image processing device that can be used to attain a wide variety of purposes has been developed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-26423). The developed device has a function of freely selecting process items to be performed from process items of a plurality of types and the order in which the processes are performed, and assembling a process sequence (called process flow) in response to the selection.